Twilight Sparkle and Her Unexpected Coltfriends
Twilight Sparkle and Her Unexpected Coltfriends is a fanfiction series created by Billy2009, which follows Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the Colt Five, who are the genderswap version of the Mare Six members (Rainbow Fash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy). PLOT: After being sent by her mentor, Princess Celestira, Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville where she find herself in a love triangle between her newfound friends; Rainbow Blitz, AppleJack, Elusive, ButterScotch, and Bubble Berry, as they go on amazing adventures together. CHARACTERS: MAIN CHARACTERS: *Twilight Sparkle: The main character of the series, **Spike: Twilight's dragon adoptive brother, *Rainbow Blitz: *AppleJack: *Elusive: *Butterscotch: *Bubble Berry: A genderswap version of Pinkie Pie, *Starshine Glimmer: A genderswap version of Starlight Glimmer, RECURRING CHARACTERS: *Princess Celestira: *Princess Luna: *Discord: *Shining Armor: *Princess Cendance: *Princess Flurry Heart: *Flash Sentry: *Cheese Sandwish: *Wonderbolts **Spitfire: **Soarin: **Thunderlane: **Lightning Dust: *Big Mac: *Cutie Mark Crusaders **Apple Bloom: **Sweetie Bell: **Scootaloo: *Granny Smith: *Trixie Lunamoon: *Thorax: *Fancy Pants: *Fleur de Lis: *Prince Blueblood: *King Rutherford: *Pie Family **Igneous Rock Pie: **Cloudy Quartz Pie: **Maud Pie: **Limestone Pie: **Marbie Pie: *Gabby: *Diamond Tiara: **Silver Spoon: *Sunrise: The genderswap version of Sunburst, *Daring Do: *Queen Ember: *Cheerilee: *Mayor Mane: *Cake Family **Mr. Cake: **Mrs. Cake: **Pound Cake: **Pumpkin Cake: *Nurse Redheart: *Derpy: *Dr. Time Turner: A Earth Pony who's a scientist, *Lyra Heartstrings: *Bon Bon: *Vinyl Scratch: *Octavia Melody: *Gilda: *Zecora: *Coco Pommel: *Photo Finish: *Sapphire Shores: *Pipsqueak: *Bulk Biceps: *Sassy Saddles: *Hoity Toity: *Snips: *Snails: *Cranky Doodle: *Matilda: *RaRa: *Songbird Serenade: *Queen Novo: *Princess Skystar: *Tempest Shadow: *Captain Celaeno: *Capper: *Opposite King Sombra: *Young Six **Sandbar: **Gallus: **Yona: **Smolder: **Silverstream: **Ocellus: *Thorax: *Pharynx: *Sugar Belle: *Pillars of Old Equestria **Starswirl the Bearded: **Rockhoof: **Mistmane: **Flash Magnus: **Somnambula: **Mage Meadowbrook: **Stygian: * VILLAINS: *Queen Chrysalis: *Tirek: *King Sombra: *Storm King: *Grogar: *Ahuizotl: **Dr. Caballeron: *Catrina: *Opposite Twilight Sparkle: **Opposite Spike: ***Opposite Colt Five ****Opposite AppleJack: ****Opposite Rainbow Blitz: ****Opposite Elusive: ****Opposite ButterScotch: ****Opposite Bubble Berry: *Dazzlings **Adagio Dazzle: **Aria Blaze: **Sonata Dusk: * * * * CHAPTERS: CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO PONYVILLE After learning a book about the fight between Princess Celestira and her sister, Nightmare Moon, many of years ago, Twilight Sparkle, quickly learn that Nightmare Moon would has return today, arrives at her home and call in her teenage dragon brother, Spike to sent a message to Celestira. After that, Celestira sent her and Spike to Ponyville, learning that she have to make friends, thinking that Celestira refuse to give out her message and that Nightmare Moon would return. One by one, Twilight find herself encountering colts, AppleJack, Rainbow Blitz, Elusive, ButterScotch, and Bubble Berry. She than enter a liberty which is party by Bubble Berry. Following that, Twilight TBD CHAPTER 2: THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY Upon of Nightmare Moon return, Twilight set to find the Elements of Harmony where the Colts agrees to help her out with her quest. While that, TBD CHAPTER 3: THE TICKET MISTRESS CHAPTER 4: CHAPTER 5: CHAPTER 6: CHAPTER 7: CHAPTER 8: CHAPTER 9: CHAPTER 10: CHAPTER 11: CHAPTER 12: CHAPTER 13: CHAPTER 14: CHAPTER 15: CHAPTER 16: CHAPTER 17: CHAPTER 18: CHAPTER 19: CHAPTER 20: CHAPTER 21: CHAPTER 22: CHAPTER 23: CHAPTER 24: CHAPTER 25: CHAPTER 26: CHAPTER 27: CHAPTER 28: CHAPTER 29: CHAPTER 30: CHAPTER 31: CHAPTER 32: CHAPTER 33: CHAPTER 34: CHAPTER 35: CHAPTER 36: CHAPTER 37: CHAPTER 38: CHAPTER 39: CHAPTER 40: CHAPTER 41: CHAPTER 42: CHAPTER 43: CHAPTER 44: CHAPTER 45: CHAPTER 46: CHAPTER 47: CHAPTER 48: CHAPTER 49: CHAPTER 50: CHAPTER 51: CHAPTER 52: CHAPTER 53: CHAPTER 54: CHAPTER 55: CHAPTER 56: CHAPTER 57: CHAPTER 58: CHAPTER 59: CHAPTER 60: CHAPTER 61: CHAPTER 62: CHAPTER 63: CHAPTER 64: CHAPTER 65: CHAPTER 66: CHAPTER 67: CHAPTER 68: CHAPTER 69: CHAPTER 70: CHAPTER 71: CHAPTER 72: CHAPTER 73: CHAPTER 74: CHAPTER 75: CHAPTER 76: CHAPTER 77: CHAPTER 78: CHAPTER 79: CHAPTER 80: CHAPTER 81: CHAPTER 82: CHAPTER 83: CHAPTER 84: CHAPTER 85: CHAPTER 86: CHAPTER 87: CHAPTER 88: CHAPTER 89: CHAPTER 90: CHAPTER 91: CHAPTER 92: CHAPTER 93: CHAPTER 94: CHAPTER 95: CHAPTER 96: CHAPTER 97: CHAPTER 98: CHAPTER 99: CHAPTER 100: CHAPTER 101: CHAPTER 102: CHAPTER 103: CHAPTER 104: CHAPTER 105: CHAPTER 106: CHAPTER 107: CHAPTER 108: CHAPTER 109: CHAPTER 110: CHAPTER 111: CHAPTER 112: CHAPTER 113: CHAPTER 114: CHAPTER 115: CHAPTER 116: CHAPTER 117: CHAPTER 118: CHAPTER 119: CHAPTER 120: FRIENDS FOREVER TRIVIA: *The series bring in elements from the IDW comics, while also taking elements from the 1980s My Little Pony series. * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Fanfiction